pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Lantern
135( on sale) |upgrade = Ghost Lantern Up1 |imagecaption = The Ghost Lantern in the Shop. |Level required = 12 |image = Ghost Lantern.png |imagewidth = 280px }} The Ghost Lantern is a Premium weapon added in the 10.6.1 update. It is the first form of the Ghost Lantern. Appearance The weapon takes the form of a lantern in the shape of the face of a purple ghost, with glowing green eyes on the top section and on the bottom section, and a handle on top. When fired, the "mouth" opens and releases a blue ghost-like projectile, revealing extendable rods that act as the teeth of the lantern and contains an rotating orb, until it closes again. Strategy It has massive damage, a slow fire rate and low capacity, but has decent mobility. It's recommended for players between levels 12 and 21. Tips * Fire the weapon at close ranges, as it's slow-moving projectile can be avoided at long ranges. * Fire the weapon in tight corridors, in maps such as Pool Party. * Switch to another weapon when fired, as the slow charging time can make a user vulnerable. * The weapon is useful in guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps, as the slow moving projectile prevents attackers from proceeding. * The ghost will disappear after a certain period of time, this is useful for covering an area from enemies. * This weapon has a very slow fire rate so one have to do the quick swap exploit if one misses their shot. Counters * Pick off its users from long ranges. * When the user fires the weapon, try to evade the path of the projectile, while also keeping an eye on the user. * If engaged in a close quarter fight, try strafing around the user. * Avoid getting trapped in areas where the ghost is heading, as the projectile can pass through objects. * Always avoid tight hallways like the ones in Silent School, as this weapon has a massive hitbox. Try retreating before the ghost-like "bullet" reaches to you and kills you. * In cramped hallways, you have a high chance of dying due to the massive hitbox and the quick swapping glitch. You may die, but if you want to get a kill, try using the Trapper, by aiming to the head. * Use the Ninja Shurikens against its users. * Try to attack from the side of the person as the Ghost lantern also doubles as a shield from projectile-based weapons like the Barrier Rifle, or the Laser Disc Thrower. Upgrades * Ghost Lantern Up1 Skins * Golden Ghost Lantern, unlocked at Ruby League. Appearance * The purple details, the "teeth" and the handle of this weapon turn golden. Cost * 70 . Theme Ghost themed. Supported Maps * Silent School * Coliseum Weapon Setups Have a back-up weapon, or a long ranged weapon ready when the weapon is fired. Trivia * There is an error in the statistics, stating that the weapon has a capacity of 3, but in reality having 10 shots. Or, it has 1 shot per "clip" and 9 in reserve. * The weapon has the slowest projectile speed of all weapons, despite having a fire rate of 52, faster than weapons including the Big Buddy and the Apocalypse. * This weapon is based off of the Ghost Lantern from The Legend Of Zelda. * When fired, it fires a ghost-like projectile similar to the Ghast from the game Minecraft. * It is one of the two premium weapons in the game to have the ability to fire through walls, the other being the Laser Minigun. * After a while, the projectile will explode, dealing area damage and throwing players back. The Area Damage attribute however, isn't listed in the weapon information. * Also, this weapon also appears to have piercing shot, which also isn't listed in the weapon information. * This weapon is one of the few weapons that can instantly kill a player. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Wall Break Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Piercing Shot